Daybreak to Dawn
by prototype naruto
Summary: When Itachi died, he expected many things. Hell, heaven, or wherever you go after you die. What he didn't expect was to suddenly find himself in a new world with magic and dragons How will he deal with the insanity that is Fairy Tail?


I own nothing.

Summary: After his battle with his younger brother, Itachi Uchiha wakes up in a world where magic is the norm. And he was turned into a kid! How will this ex-Akatsuki member deal with mages, dragons, and the general insanity that is Fairy Tail? Pairings undecided. NOTE: This is my first story, so please don't leave any unnecessary flames. I don't mind creative criticism but I don't want useless hate. Slight AU.

**Chapter One: A New Dawn**

Itachi Uchiha had seen many new and strange things in his lifetime. He had seen techniques that allowed people to create electricity, spew fire from their mouths, and even create illusions(which he was quite good at, might I add). He had even seen beings that could destroy entire mountains when angered.

He was even called the prodigy of the Uchiha clan for his quick rise through the ranks. When he was merely six years old he had graduated from the academy while it took 6 years for others to pass. When he was 8, he had mastered the sharingan**(1)** to such an extent that it made other sharingan look blind. When he was 10, he had passed the Chunin exams**(2)** and enrolled into Anbu**(3)** half a year later. Finally, at the age of 13, he had became an Anbu captain.

Of course, Itachi had his own share of a bad past as well.

His clan, the family he loved and cherished, were planning to overthrow his village and kill many innocents. Itachi was, in other words, between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, his family who took care of him and loved him for who he was, was attempting to overthrow Konoha**(4)**, the place he grew up in. Eventually, Itachi chose the village over his family, but only on one condition, that his baby brother Sasuke will be protected.

That night, he prepared for the bloodshed that was to happen. Slowly, Stealthy like the ninja he was, he killed each member of his clan, one by one. At the end, he appeared before his parents. Even though he had severely hurt them, they both stated with smiles on their face, that they were proud of him. Itachi, in tears now, silently thanked them and promised he would protect Sasuke no matter what would happen. Moments after their death, and after cleaning his tears, Sasuke came in the room, before being staring in both shock and fear at the dead bodies of his parents.

Itachi, lying as best as he could, told Sasuke that the reason he killed the clan was for power, before revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan**(5)** to Sasuke. Sasuke, confused and scared ran away. Itachi followed before trapping his brother in a powerful genjutsu**(6)**, Tsukuyomi.

Being a ninja was about hiding in the shadows, never letting your opponents know who or what you are. Itachi took that to heart, even to the grave,

But no lesson that the academy taught, or in Anbu, was the hell you were supposed to do when you wake up in a different world nothing like your own.

Oh, and when you find yourself inside your thirteen year old body instead of the normal 21 year old body, that too.

At first, Itachi simply stared at his reflection in shock, his usually composed and emotionless eyes wide at what he was seeing. Then he tried figuring out why the hell he was younger. Perhaps he survived the fight with Sasuke and Madara had captured him and put him in a clever genjutsu for something? That was quickly proven false when his sharingan revealed nothing to point towards genjutsu. Maybe he was sent to hell for the atrocities he had committed? Nope, Itachi realized, there was no yells of anguish or even a gloomy aura around the place. If anything, the place seemed to be cheerful and happy, much more than most places Itachi had been to.

Eventually, he came down to two conclusions. One, he was somehow sent very far out into the future, which seemed less likely as, from a few books that he 'borrowed' there was no mention of the elemental nations or the great ninja wars. The second conclusion? He was in a different dimension, which, after noticing quite a few things, seemed far more likely. For one, both the language and writing here was completely different from anything Itachi ever saw. After learning the language and writing(Thank god for the Sharingan), he quickly learned that the people here, while also possessing powers similar to Ninja, used a completely different power source: Magic**(7)**.

Itachi was never really told many fairy tails, where there was magic godmother or a prince charming, but he did have some basic knowledge from his world on what magic was, and as expected, was skeptical when he heard of this. Apparently, in order to make magic, Mages**(8) **connected their souls to nature and, while absorbing special particles in the air called Eternano, they can create magic power, which is basically the fuel for spells.

Itachi was amazed at this and, always being the curious child he is(literally and figuratively now), used his sharingan only to find that he could see the Eternano in the air. Itachi tried learning some basic spells, but it seems that his body was to accustomed to chakra instead of magic. Slightly crestfallen, Itachi continued to research and found only ten percent of the population of the world could use magic.

_Strange,_ Itachi thought.

Then came the guilds**(9)**. Those who used magic could make or join groups called guilds. Guilds did many things, from simple chores to fighting dragons(which again shocked Itachi, though not as greatly as before) all for a few jewels. Reading that reminded him of his time in Konoha and how he sued to constantly take missions for the village. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

He also learned of this Magic council. From what history he quickly brushed on, he was strongly reminded of the Konoha's council, which he greatly disliked.

That leaves Itachi to where he is right now, standing right outside of the guild Fairy Tail. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he felt nervous, something that he had rarely felt for many years. It was probably due to the Damn reverse aging he went through. Maybe there was some sort of test he had to pass before he could join? Maybe he had to take a test on Fairy Tail's history? What if they needed to see how much magic power he had? what if-

"You okay?" Itachi turned quickly, his eyes unconsciously changing into the sharingan. He blinked when he saw a small old man. Itachi easily recognized him. Makarov Dreyar, the third master of Fairy Tail. While he looked old and weak, Itachi was no fool and could easily see the powers and years of experience the guild master had, enough to where he was permitted to become one of the ten wizard saints. He also noticed that while the man was smiling at him calmly, he was eyeing him strangely. No surprise there, as his cloths weren't exactly normal for this world.

Itachi wore the Akatsuki cloak, which covered most of his form, the high collar also covered his mouth from view. Underneath that, however, he wore standard Anbu equipment, which was quite difficult to find. He also wore black pants with bandages that went from his ankles to his knees.

_Though,_ Itachi thought, _having the sharingan activated probably isn't helping._

"Are you the guild master here?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice respectful. Wouldn't do any good if he was simply thrown out for not showing enough respect. The small man blinked, before his smile widened.

"Ah, yes I am, what can I do for you youngster?" he confirmed. Itachi bent down slightly and offered his hand. Makarov smiled and shook it.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I wish to join Fairy Tail"

* * *

**Sharingan - The sharingan is one of the three great Dojutsu in the Ninja world. It is only accessible to the Uchiha clan, giving them many great abilities. The first is the ability to memorize everything they see, allowing them to copy nearly anything they see, right down to the exact detail, allowing them to predict and copy other style of fighting within moments. The second ability is to see chakra. This, along with the first ability, allows them to copy nearly any jutsu they see, except Kekkei Genkai. The next few abilities are Telescopic vision, microscopic vision, and to see very well even in near complete darkness. Next, the Sharingan can see through genjutsu and tell if others are under any genjutsu. The Sharingan is also able to hypnotize people, from simply implanting a small suggestion in their mind, to the point where it gives the user complete control over the subject. Lastly, and one of the Sharingan far more feared abilities is that, just by glancing into it, the Sharingan can subtly put you under an illusion in less than a second.**

**Chunin Exams - It is basically a test to see if any young ninjas are skilled enough, smart enough, and powerful enough for a higher rank. Konoha has three tests for their Chunin Exams. The first is a written test. Each question is worth 10 points each, with the final question, if answered right, can give you a free pass, even if you fail all the other questions. The second test is to go inside the forest of death and steal a scroll from an opposing team. During this, you will need to find edible food, find shelter, make sure to hid from other animals, and make it to a tower which is in the middle of the forest all before 5 days. The final part of the exam is two names randomly drawn before the two said people fight before one forfeits or one dies. However, if there are still many people left, there can be another tournament. However, all participants are given a month of free time to heal and prepare for this part of the exam.**

**Anbu - They are the special force of each village, where stealth is greatly needed. They are mostly used for the far more serous missions, such as protecting the Kage of their village, doing assassination missions, spying on enemies, and protecting the village they serve under.**

**Konoha - This is the village Itachi grew up in and lived for the beginning of his life. It is one of the 5 great villages, even referred to as the strongest, and is easily the biggest of all the five great villages. They have produced a large number of powerful ninja, but have also had far more missing nin than any other village.**

**Mangekyou Sharingan - This is an evolved form of the sharingan, granting it new abilities and improving former abilities drastically. For example, the Mangekyou Sharingan's hypnosis is so strong that they can even control a tailed beast. But it also grants the user three new abilities. The first is Amaterasu, which create black flames at whatever the user is gazing at. The flames are extremely powerful, only being extinguished when the user wishes for it. The flames will continue to burn for seven days and seven nights before disappearing. The second ability is Tsukuyomi, one of the strongest genjutsu to ever be created. It traps the victim inside an illusion where time, space, and matter is all controlled by the user. The final ability the Mangekyou Sharingan grants is Susanoo, which, with both eyes activated, grants the user a gigantic humanoid being the surrounds them, protecting them from all and nearly every attack. To increase its already large defense, Susanoo can cover itself with muscle, skin, cloths, armor, and finally a shield.**

**Finally, Itachi's Susanoo has two items. The first is the Yatta Mirror, a giant red shield that has no weakness and is nearly indestructible. The Yatta Mirror changes constantly to help protect it's wielder. For example, if fire is shot at the Yatta Mirror, the mirror will instinctively change it's chakra nature to water to better defend against it. But even without changing it's nature, the Yatta mirror is incredibly durable and strong against impact damage, to the point where it is theorized that it cannot be broken from simple impacts(I.E. punches, kicks, projectiles, and crashes.).**

**And lastly we have the Sword of Totsuka, a blade that is known across the elemental nations. It is sheathed inside a sake jar; the blade being the liquid inside the gourd that is then released and shaped when drawn.**

**genjutsu - Illusionary techniques used by ninja. Genjutsu can put a person to sleep, mentally torture them, implant suggestions in their minds, and cause paranoia in the victims. Genjutsu takes good chakra control to use and are usually used in stealth.**

**Magic - It is what all wizards use in one way or another. There are numerous types of magic, far to many to name, and each have a different ability. Magic is created when a person connects their soul to nature and absorbs Eternano in the air to create magical power. When this is done, the mage/wizard can use various spells various ways. The only downside is that to use magic, you must have great mental strength, to the point where most mages aren't very strong without their magic.**

**Mages - Mages, or wizards, are people who can use magic in some shape or form.**

**Guilds - A guild is a building where people can place various odd jobs, to babysitting children to fighting a dragon and protecting a town. There are three types of guilds. The first is a legal guild, a guild that has been signed and registered by the magic council. The next is a dark guild. Dark guild usually attacks towns, kill people, and break the law. Finally, there are independent guilds. Not much information is known about them, but they are not registered by the magic council but aren't considered a dark guild as they don't break any of the laws.**

**A/N: It took me awhile to get it started, but here it is, my first story. So I hope you like it! R&R!**


End file.
